


What Awaits After Practice

by ailetei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluffy Ending, Gay Sex, Kinky, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Snowballing, Spanking, Submissive Yuuri, Teasing, Why Did I Write This?, dominant victor, yuuri gets spanked with a paddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailetei/pseuds/ailetei
Summary: Yuuri decides to tease Viktor for a change and also to loosen up some nerves, but he didn't mean "loosen up" like THIS
Beware of Daddy Kink





	1. Tease

“Yuri!” Viktor called out with disappointment in his voice.

Yuri flinched. “Y-yes?”

“How many times must I tell you to extend your foot further when getting in to position?” Yep, Viktor was definitely disappointed. “Do you expect to land any quads like that?”

“I-I’m really sorry!” 

Only yesterday, Yuri was feeling confident enough to proudly say he was Viktor’s best creation, but clearly today proved otherwise. Yuri’s heart dropped low in his stomach as he glided towards the center of the rink for what seemed like the 100th time.

Yuri loved the feeling of wind he produced when skating with all his might and the power of the jumps never ceased to get his adrenaline pumping. He dug his toe pick deep in to the ice and pushed his leg backwards, launching himself in to a triple axel and of course landing it perfectly. 

“Beautiful, love.. but we are here to practice quads.” Viktor said gently. He curled his finger at Yuri motioning for him.

A sudden overwhelming sensation welled up inside the younger figure skater. He didn't know where it came from or how it got there, but he felt a deep urge. Maybe it was because he needed to lessen the pressure and tension currently being put on him.

As he skated toward his coach, Yuri pretended to drop his glove behind him.

“Oops.” 

He bent forward to pick it up leaving Viktor with no choice but to stare at his beautiful round ass.

Shit. Viktor thought.

“What did you need, Viktor?”

“Just.. take a rest.” He handed Yuri a bottle of water.

The couple sat on the bench, the younger had his legs crossed as he nervously eyed Viktor who was also watching his partner intently. That’s when Yuri bit his bottom lip seductively and Viktor raised an eyebrow.

“I feel better now.” Yuri said standing back up. “I’m going to try one more time.” He bent over to adjust his skates and could practically feel Viktor’s icy eyes on his ass. It made him shudder and push his bottom just a tiny bit higher in the air and he could almost hear his coach inhale. 

Yuri managed to land his last quad perfectly and with a huge smile on his face, raced to Viktor for a quick hug.

“Yuri you’d better not tempt me any further.” Viktor whispered harshly in to Yuri’s ear, making a blush blossom on his face. It was a warning, but Yuri was personally feeling playful today.

“I’m sorry but I have no idea what you’re talking about…” Yuri took a deep breath, feeling his heart thumping. “…daddy.”

Viktor took another sharp inhale and steadied himself. “C’mon. Let’s go get you cleaned up.” He was trying to ignore Yuri’s words. But he did not let his student leave without a soft whack to his plump ass, showing that he did not completely deny him.

It made Yuri’s heart race as he made his way to the locker room followed by Viktor.

He put on a quick show of stretching out his limbs while undressing knowing full well that Viktor was watching right next to him despite the small scolding a couple minutes ago. Once in only his pants, Yuri once again bent over to put on a new pair of socks, purposely pushing his ass out as far as he could to shake it teasingly in front of his Russian coach. Then he planned it all out. He fell back right on to Viktor’s lap on the benches of the lockers.

“Yuri!” Viktor warned once more. As much as he wanted it, he wasn't too keen on doing anything in such a dirty and public area. Don’t get him wrong, Viktor did love public sex, but right now, he was not to deliver what he had in mind. But it didn't stop his hands cupping around Yuri’s waist.

Yuri gently grinded against his coach.

“You’ve been just horrible today.” Viktor whispered, breath tickling his lover’s ear. “You know what you’re doing, naughty boy.” He proceeded to gently run a cold finger from Yuri’s lips down right down to above the button of his pants.

Yuri’s stomach tingled with anticipation and face glowed with a bright blush in hopes his little teases had taken effect on Viktor.

“But..” Viktor whispered once more. “This will be punishment. Naughts boys need to be punished don’t they?” He gave a soft bite to Yuri’s ear.

But Yuri blushed deeper and flinched. Damn it he thought. He definitely made a mistake. Regret instantly flooded his system, but the fear also turned him on humiliatingly. When Viktor gets like this, there is no stopping him and Yuri knows best that Viktor has a tendency to get rougher than he might seem. A lot rougher. Not that Yuri was going to complain, for it did awake some of the masochistic characteristic in him and made him want to curl up in submission.

“Punishment starts now, boy.” Viktor grinned sexily with his eyes. “You are not to touch yourself on the way home. Nor will you do it even when we are home. Now finish dressing.” The skating coach made Yuri stand then stood up himself. “I’ll show you what happens to naughty boys. You try to tease me, Yuri? We’ll play this game. You wanted to..didn’t you?” Yuri trembled and nodded almost in apology. He had slipped on his shirt, grabbed his bag, and followed his coach out the door, face heated and heart racing.


	2. You Think It's A Game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor has had it with Yuri's misbehavior that is driving him crazy. His boy needs to be punished accordingly.

Once they got home, the two made directly for the bedroom. 

“On the bed.” Viktor commanded while removing his own clothes. “Clothes off. Now.” 

Yuri blushed shamefully thinking about how Viktor could control him completely without even laying a hand on him. He lay on the bed, everything off except his underwear awaiting his punishment.

“Now..” Viktor slowly strode towards his boy. “…How should I punish this ass?” Viktor asked. “On your stomach.” He commanded. 

Yuri immediately plopped around on his stomach but stuck his ass up in the air just a little bit for his daddy.

Suddenly, Yuri felt a warmth behind him.

“There we go..” Viktor murmured behind his ear. “Beautiful boy.” Viktor cooed as he wrapped a silky black fabric around Yuri’s wrists, binding them together.

“V-viktor!” Yuri exclaimed in surprise, but cried out when he felt a stinging pain across his ass.

“That’s not how you address me. Do we need a lesson on that too, boy?”

Yuri whimpered in submission, his cock twitched at the commanding words. “N-no.. daddy..” He pushed his face deeper in to the bed with embarrassment.

Viktor suddenly flipped Yuri around, a large hand immediately wrapping around Yuri’s bound wrists and forcing them above his head. Then he pressed his lips against his boy’s and Yuri quivered. He felt at mercy to Viktor’s tongue which was tickling all over his own, making a wet mess of both their mouths. Yuri gasped and tried to thrust upward when his partner began erotically tongue-fucking him. Viktor removed his hand from Yuri’s wrists, but Yuri held the submissive position and that hand went to his hips. 

Viktor pressed down on Yuri’s pelvis, forcing the boy to stop hip thrusting. Yuri sobbed out pitifully. It was clear his punishment was starting. 

He broke the kiss, looking up in to Viktor’s icy blue eyes with his own warm gaze. He looked absolutely wrecked already. Mouth open with strings of saliva, eyes puffed with a blushy lust, and cock leaking. He wanted Viktor. He needed Viktor, but he knew it would be all night until he got what he wanted. 

Instantly, Viktor had a harsh grip in Yuri’s fluffy black hair. “You’ve been teasing me all day haven’t you?” He ran his other hand through the ebony locks. “You’ve been so desperate for this cock, boy?” Viktor sensually removed his briefs making Yuri flush. Fuck, he wanted it now.

But before he could do anything, Viktor had his lover draped across his thighs. He couldn't wait to make that perfect ass red with his hand. Yuri’s heart was racing. It was the first time they would do an official spanking, but man was he ready. God yes, he was aching for it. Yuri wiggled his ass in anticipation, but Viktor wasn't phased.

With a hard swat, he said, “you will learn to keep that dirty little ass of yours still. Is that understood?”

Yuri had never felt so powerless, but it warmed his gut pleasantly. “Yes daddy.”

Viktor cursed under his breath. He never imagined he’s get to see his baby like this, ass ready for a spanking, eagerly calling him daddy.

“Take it well and I’ll give you a reward.” Viktor said as he smoothed his hand over every curve and crevice of the beautiful skin.

The first slap made Yuri gasp in surprise.“D-daddy!” Another slap rang out, then another. He continued on crying out. 15 spanks in and Viktor slows his pace a little. By then, Yuri was a sobbing mess. If his hands weren't still bound, he’d surely have reached back to soothe the pain, but no, the burning sensation welled up after every hit he took and that cute bottom was becoming pinker much to Viktor’s liking.

“Yeah.. that’s a good boy.” Viktor was now massaging that ass, grabbing handfuls and kneading harshly. The action pulled satisfied moans from the other. “Punishment isn't over yet,” Viktor said when he realized Yuri was moving his hips back and forth to get more of his ass in daddy’s hand.

The older male reached to the side drawer to pull out a sleek blue butt plug which he drenched with lube. “Spread your legs wide for me, boy.”

Yuri did so and groaned in shame, but he caught his own breath when he felt the object teasing at his sensitive hole. Viktor spread those cheeks apart to reveal a hungry, swollen, pink ring. Yuri once again whimpered and blushed furiously in humiliation as he felt Viktor slowly push a tiny bit of the plug in to him. He panted repeatedly.

“D-daddy! Ah! Nngh..” Yuri choked as Viktor slowly eased the plug inside him. He was desperate he pushed back to make Viktor go faster but a stinging swat to the underside of his thighs stilled him once again in a small cry. 

“Patience, boy.”

Yuri whined. He was so aroused he could barely think as tears threatened to fall. And finally all of the glass plug was inside him. It stretched him just right. So so right. And every movement, no matter how small, made the object strike his sweet spot. Yuri suddenly felt a cool sensation over his backside putting out the heat that Viktor had previously built up. He turned around just in time to notice it was a medium sized paddle before it made it’s presence known by landing a particularly painful hit. Yuri’s lithe body jerked forward making the plug torturously glide against his prostate once more.

“F-fuck! Daddy!”

“Do you want to repeat that?” Viktor asked sternly and he answered his own question by bringing long shapely fingers to Yuri’s mouth which was open in a silent moan. Yuri looked at him with big eyes. Fingers entered his warm mouth making Viktor grunt. That heat was amazing. But for Yuri, he loved feeling utterly used.

Yuri hummed almost pleased with how things were going, but he was yet to feel the wrath of the paddle. This was punishment after all.

“Are you ready, boy?”

Yuri let Viktor’s fingers fall from his mouth in a dripping mess and nodded. “Yes daddy.”

“Hold still for daddy and count for me.”

Yuri nodded and with that, he received the first stinging spank.

“O-One!” another. “Two!” Each time, Viktor would come down with the paddle, he felt the plug inside him shift and each time, Yuri would cry out in abandon. He was so so aroused, but the exact thing that made him want to spill his shame was also what made his ass sting like hell, oh the frustration.

“That’s it. Take it like a good boy.” Viktor said after 10 strokes. He paused momentarily to smooth out some of the pain. It looked like Yuri really wouldn't be able to hold out any longer. The toy wedged inside of him drove in to his prostate time after time.

Yuri was overwhelmingly spent now, groaning tiredly and slowly humping the top of Viktor’s thigh where his erection left a sticky trail.

Viktor once again delivered on particularly hard swat. “Don’t make me repeat this again. Keep still.” Yuri whimpered in defeat and braced his body to overcome the wave of arousal that came with the demand.

“I’m s-sorry.. d-daddy..! …AH!!” Viktor decided to give once last onslaught to the now red and burning plump ass. 

Viktor flipped Yuri over to find his big brown eyes filled with tears. “You’ve been such a good boy.” Viktor cooed and brought Yuri up in an affectionate hug, directing his face close to he could kiss away the tears all too gently. “Do you want me to show you what happens to good boys?” He whispered.

Yuri’s blush crept back up. “Y-yes daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew oh poor Yuri. This fandom loves to torture him huh? Hahaha
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed. Stay in tune for chapter 3 which will include what we've all been waiting for.
> 
> Thank you!


	3. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the moment has come for Yuri to indulge himself in all the pleasure his lover provides him with. Which is in fact, more than enough.

Yuri felt the soft familiar lingering of Viktor’s nimble fingers tickling his newly spanked ass and felt the fingers grip at the base of the plug. Slowly, gently, Viktor pulled it out as if he didn't want to disturb the man. He heard a desperate whine from Yuri that made him smirk to himself.

“It’s all out now, boy.” Viktor cooed. Yuri let large warm hands slide up and down his entire back, gently massaging away all his frustration, yet building up a healthy amount of excitement.

As the smaller man was flipped on to his back, grey hair tickled his face as they came together in a kiss. Yuri was too drained to do much else but hang his mouth open for Viktor’s tongue to softly explore his. But Viktor stopped and a moan escaped his lips when he realized Yuri was gently palming his erection with a sultry look in those brown eyes. 

“Please, daddy…”

“Please what? If you don’t tell me, I won’t understand..” Viktor said teasingly raising a finger to his partner’s mouth.

Yuri’s blush grew even more fierce as he willingly parted his lips to let a pale finger invade his mouth as he struggled to get out a coherent sentence. “I-I.. w-wabnt.. d-d-daddy t-to.. f-fhuck.. ee..”

“Yeah?” Hands wrapped around Yuri’s milky thighs and forced them up, eliciting an aroused gasp. He loved to be pushed around, dominated; even the little gestures of power were enough to make the boy’s heart thump in submissive excitement. Viktor quickly brought his wet finger to Yuri’s perfectly pink hole. It reminded him that Yuri was in fact shamefully ticklish near his backside when tickling was executed correctly.

And suddenly, Yuri found himself trembling hard. So hard. He couldn't control himself as he shuddered endlessly against Viktor’s body, completely coming undone from much too soft touches. A graze to his tailbone and nails at the base of his spine, swirling and swirling.Yuri screwed his eyes shut, just shaking as though he was put bare in an ice closet.

Deciding he was finished teasing, Viktor pulled his hand away far too quickly, leaving his boy to ride out the trembles. The coach leaned over the nightstand to fetch a dark pink bottle. He popped it open and soon a luxuriously sweet scent filled the room. It smelled just like sex. Dirty, filthy, aroused sex. Viktor dripped the lube on to his fingers, putting on a show of licking the amount that ran down his wrist. 

“Yeah…” Viktor hissed in pleasure as he slid a finger inside that tight ring and oh god yes, he couldn't wait to be inside him. “Yuri… fuck.. do you know how much you’re twitching around my fingers right now? Yeah, your hole is so hot and wet…” Viktor whispered. Yuri shivered at the words and hot breath tickling his ear as he squirmed and whimpered. The humiliation of being watched so intently was extremely difficult to bear.

“Mo-more.. Please daddy..” Yuri whined.

Who was Viktor to deny him of such a wish. He added another finger, then another, earning a stream of loud lewd cries from his partner. 

“Ah. Fuck, sorry Yuri. I can’t bear it much longer.” Viktor said, eyeing his already dripping erection. It was growing painfully hot and pink. He reached down in a seductive blush that Yuri saw right through and began lathering that perfect cock in a generous amount of lubricant. 

“Hurry.. Please, daddy.”

“Hey now, don’t start ordering your daddy around. This’ll show you who’s in charge.” That was the only warning given before Yuri felt the bulbous head of Viktor against his hole, rubbing and teasing around it . When Viktor sexily let out a low groan, Yuri was unable to say much, but he cried out lewdly. He was being completely taken advantage of and my god did he love it. It felt like he was being split open as he took more of Viktor’s amazing length inside. And damn, when Viktor fucked, he FUCKED. Eventually he was balls deep in that perfect tight heat. Then he pulled out all the way to the head and eased himself back in, leaving Yuri exasperated. Yuri slowly opened his eyes to find Viktor above him unimaginably sexy, smoothly fucking his hole. Perfectly rhythmic hip grinds and the slow pull were enough to make them both insane with lust and Yuri’s face took on a whole new level of red when he saw his coach lick his plump lips. 

Two hands reached up to gently tug on silvery locks of hair. Yuri was losing most control and he could feel VIktor’s pace quicken.

“Ah.. Hnng.. mmm..d-daddy..”

Viktor stopped moving for a minute to push his hair back. The sight made Yuri even harder. As cute as Yuri was, calling him daddy with that desperate look on his face, Viktor was too at his limit. “It’s okay now, Yuri. Call my name.”

“NNgh.. V-viktor.. Please.. I- I need to cum,” He panted. The words made Viktor even harder and looking down at his disheveled partner wasn't helping. Yuri’s hair lay around his face in a messy black mane, warm eyes were on the verge of tears, saliva dribbling down his chin, and an embarrassingly adorable fluster.

The last thing Viktor was to do was deny Yuri of his sweet pleads. So hurriedly, he sped up his pace. Every movement hitting Yuri’s abused prostate. He cried out in abandon over and over as Viktor relentlessly plowed through him. And his whimpers grew so so needy and aroused. 

“Ah.. Viktor..NGH.. Hahh.. I-I’m.. “

Before he could finish, Viktor leaned over in a frenzy, forcing the Yuri to whine in his throat. Their tongues tangled together once again in the hottest make out they had engaged in. Yuri’s head spun. He didn't know if he should focus on his mouth or his ass and his eyes stung with tears of overstimulation and god, he just couldn't help it. He quickly pulled his mouth away from Viktor’s and let out a clamorous cry. Gratification coursed through his entire body and he shook violently, panting Viktor’s name like a chant.

“Ah.. oh, fuck..” Viktor moaned. He let his eyes flutter shut as he tried to get as much out of Yuri’s orgasm from the tight muscle pulsing against his cock, squeezing him over and over milking him so generously. Viktor was just over the clouds, his mind so foggy with lust. And finally with another cry from the both men, he felt electric run through his veins as he came in into the still twitching ass. With his cock still inside, Viktor reached down to wrap his hand around Yuri’s limp member and stroke it back to hardness.

Yuri’s eyes went wide. “Wh-what are you doing?”

“Getting you ready for when we do it again in the bath.”

“V-Viktor!”

“What? Do you want to do it once more on the bed then?” 

“Th-that’s not the problem!” 

But Yuri sighed and laughed and pulled Viktor’s head down to meet his in another kiss. They gently sucked on each other’s lips until they blossomed a new shade of red.

Viktor finally pulled out of Yuri and moved his head down to clean him up. But secretly he wanted to enjoy the terribly sexy view of his cum dribbling out of that glossy pink hole, still fluttering and squeezing out all of the white fluid like melting cream. Ah, his mind was drugged. He tasted lapped up all of his own cum, tenderly swirling his tongue around and around and then moved back up to face Yuri. And just like that, Viktor locked their lips together, depositing all of his bitterly sweet ejaculate into his lover’s mouth, making sure not waste a drop.

“Mmhh.. “ Yuri moaned against Viktor’s lips and their tongues mixed sperm and saliva together and finally Yuri had slowly worked all of it down his throat.

“Ah.. Yuri.” Viktor cried out in defeat. “You’re just too damn sexy.”

Yuri chuckled playfully and felt the bed dip as Viktor lay down next to him, adjusting Yuri to fit inside his embrace. “Viktor..” Yuri snuggled in deeper.

“Let’s get cleaned up, sweetness.”

Yuri sighed disappointingly. “Alright..”

But neither of them moved.

Suddenly, Yuri felt hands around his member “You need to take care of this, don’t you?” Viktor whispered huskily.

In a blush, he nodded. “You too, Viktor..” Yuri also wrapped his fingers around his coach’s.

Viktor hummed. “You’re right..” He whispered and nuzzled his nose into Yuri’s hair. “Let’s do it in the bath hm?”

As reluctant as Yuri was, with Viktor’s hips now grinding discreetly again, he couldn't refuse. “F-Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took unbelievably long AND it was so hastily written :((( forgive me, I was busy with testing, but thank you all so much for reading. As of now this is complete, but if you guys want to read a bath fic please let me know in the comments! Also if anyone could tell me how to work italicized words in AO3 documents, that would be very helpful! Thanks again and I'll be back soon ^u^ 
> 
> (Apology for any misspelled words and incorrect grammar)

**Author's Note:**

> I know you guys couldn't wait so I'm just going to upload this in 3 chapters so you thirsty people can have some Viktuuri daddy kink action. Chapter 2 will be out soon, thank you all for reading ^u^
> 
> Also I'm sorry the entire time I spelt Yuuri's name with one "u" if that bothers you please let me know and I will try my best to fix it. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors.


End file.
